


蓄谋2.0

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	蓄谋2.0

在嘈杂混乱的夜店里找到一个人有多难？  
也不难，如果那个人足够惹眼，又或者你足够用心。两眼一刻不离地黏在一个人身上，就算相隔万里也能精准狙击到位。他被一双有力的手臂半抱起来的一瞬间还挣扎了一下，下一秒就软绵绵地把沉重的头挨到了对方的胸膛上。因为醉酒而摇摇晃晃的视界与身体忽然落地安稳住了，他下意识抱救命稻草一般抬手，把手臂搭到眼前人的肩上，虽然瞬间又滑下去了——仰头眯着眼，口齿不清地喊了一声助理的名字。  
看见脸了吗，就觉得是助理。  
乱闪昏暗的灯光下，男人的表情并看不清楚。但他气场冷硬，方才被他抓住手臂连带递出去的酒杯一起按到桌上的旁人不由往后退了一步，手机也被不客气地要了过去，屏幕光只照出他略带点胡渣的下巴，一手检查，另一只手还揽紧了怀里扭来扭去的醉鬼，半晌把删得什么都不剩的壳子扔回给他，两手用力把人打横抱起，随手拿过旁边一件外套盖在人脸上，大步穿过人流走了出去。  
幸好地方偏僻。幸好他出门时还有点艺人自觉，穿得简单低调，用帽子口罩稍微武装了一下。幸好他出现得及时，没有让趁乱起坏心的王八蛋得手，那人趁他有点喝多了，往他杯子里掺了一次烈酒，以为没人注意。幸好那人也没认出他来，只当是个眼生独身的漂亮小男孩，但很快再灌下去，被认出都不算最糟糕的后果。最糟糕的后果是什么，他今晚必须得记住。  
男人用脚关上门，插上了房卡。房间里的灯光顿时亮起，他把怀里没有骨头软得像块年糕一样的人放到床上，虽然气场低压，手上动作却很轻柔。然后掀开他脸上的外套，俯身下去观察他的脸。  
喝醉了的小脸，因为呼吸不畅而泛着不自然的红，眼皮懒洋洋闭着，鼻息倒是很轻柔，呼出些温热熏人的沉沉酒气。男人距离太近，两人之间空气抢夺稀薄，他闷哼一声扭过头去，秀气的眉头间不耐烦地蹙起，微微张开了一点嘴唇，含含糊糊：“闷……热。”  
男人伸手去脱他的套头卫衣。  
“不……”他更不愿意了，抬手阻挡，可手上有一点力气都没有，晃来晃去乱挥，被一把揪起来粗暴扯袖子时脾气上来闹了起来：“不！”结结实实用手背打了男人一个耳光，抱着胸口凌乱地蜷缩起来：“不！”  
男人深吸一口气，额头的血管跳了跳。  
他扯着人的胳膊，把人扯开一点，让他露出有点委屈藏起来的小脸来，哑着嗓子问他：“你今天干什么去了？”  
“我，我，我喝酒。”被问的人这会儿倒是老实起来，“我喝酒，去了。”  
“为什么喝酒？你又不能喝酒。”男人耐心地把他抱起来一点，让他靠在自己怀里。他终于睁开了一点眼睛，一双水蒙蒙潋滟泛着光的眼睛痴痴抬头看他半天，想了好一会儿：“你……你是谁，谁呀？”  
“为什么喝酒？还没回答我。”男人置若罔闻，一只手抱着他，另只手从他卫衣下摆探进去，揉上了他平平坦坦柔软的小肚子。他身体被碰到，敏感地一个激灵，神情忽然恢复了几分清明，磕磕巴巴去推对方的手：“别，别碰，我。我，我不行，我，我回家了。”  
“这里就是你家。”男人觉得可爱，低头在他软唇上亲了一口：“我把你送回家来了。”  
他在被亲的那刻没有躲，下意识闭上了眼，一脸习惯乖乖等待疼爱的表情，又很快因为对方的离开而困惑地睁开。脑子迟钝地反应了一会儿对方的话，没有四处打量确认，而是依旧茫然又仔细地看了一会对方的脸，说：“哦。”  
这个人是谁呢，好像在哪里见过。  
在哪里见过呢。  
醉鬼迷迷糊糊望着人家回想，没有想起来，对方的吻已经横冲直撞地再次落了下来。这次热烈绵密琐碎地落在他的唇上，唇边，小巧的鼻尖，光洁的脸蛋，还有额头，眉间，把他吻得没力气又乖巧地瘫在对方手臂里，仰着脸予取予求。明明反应生涩，却像只撒娇被满足了的小猫一样，看起来舒服幸福的不得了，就差摇尾巴了。太可恶了，男人吻着他，恨不能用牙咬他一口。这么喜欢被亲，知道亲你的人是谁吗？  
“是心情不好吗？”男人把他又往怀里揽了一点，低声询问，他还没有放弃上个问题，“刚开完演唱会，怎么不开心了，嗯？”  
好像被触发了关键词一样，被抱在怀里的身体忽然抖了一下。然后他头歪了歪，把脸埋进男人肩膀里，安静地不出声了。  
小小一团在他怀里自闭，怪可怜的。男人摸了摸他后脑勺，正准备再把他挖出来，却见他又自己抬起了头，左看右看，在床上摸来摸去。  
“找什么？”  
“找，我的酒，呢。”他一脸无辜，手脚并用地爬起来，呆呆坐在床上，拍了拍床单，“酒呢？”  
床单上没有摸到酒，他又手脚并用地朝床下爬——险些一头栽下去，被男人眼疾手快一把捞住了。他执着地朝房间里的小冰箱蠕动，拦不住，他妈的这是喝了多少——小冰箱门被拉开，里面竟然真的有酒，藏在一排巴黎水后面。肯定是他自己偷偷让酒店送上来的，男人无言地看着对方盘腿坐在地上，拉开一罐啤酒仰头小口地喝了两口，吐着被冰得红红的舌尖喘了两口气，看了他几秒：“你喝吗？”  
男人接过他手里的易拉罐，仰头灌了几口，瞬间下去半罐，作势要递回给他，又在他快接到时忽然拿回来：“还没回答我问题。”面对对方的不开心，他固执起来像头牛，任何蛛丝马迹都不愿意忽略掉：“为什么不开心？”  
被问的人垂下睫毛，吸了吸鼻子，发起呆来。  
他头发还是演唱会后没有褪干净的蓝灰色，乱蓬蓬打着柔软的卷，幼稚地趴在头上。他向来深的眼窝因为睡眠缺乏和精神不振看起来又深了几分，莫名把泛着水光的眼睛趁出几分楚楚可怜的味道。即使醉成这个样子，他竟然还能下意识给情绪套上一层硬壳，佯装出极其不自然、但异常难掰开伪像，好像潜意识知道自己会控制不住，干脆装出麻木来保护一切破绽。  
可很不巧，他遇到的是只猎兽。猎兽从不敲门。  
男人把酒又递回到他手里，他连忙两只手捧着喝了几口，自以为就这样应付过去了。然后男人又接过去，再回到他手中的时候只剩了一点点，他疑惑地仰头喝尽，油然有了自己又喝了很多的错觉，眼圈一红，差点没兜住，猛地吸一口气，把眼泪忍了回去。  
我就不哭。演唱会气喘吁吁笑得灿烂的男孩子有点淘气地扭过了头，惹来台下粉丝山呼海啸般的尖叫。孩子气、赌气一般的话竟然没有食言，像暴雨中的烈日一般蓬勃洗涤过国内外几场演出，轰轰烈烈拉下了没有伤感，只承诺过快乐的巡演旅程。  
他又默默开了一罐啤酒，男人照例默不作声帮他喝掉一大半，这次被他发现了，有点慌张，伸手去抢，抢不过来，就可怜巴巴地看着男人，更委屈了：“给，给我一点嘛。”  
“叫声老公。”男人恶劣道。  
他仿佛受了天大的屈辱，瞪着对方，泪花在眼眶里打转。绷不住了，用力咬住自己的嘴唇，男人仰头把最后一口倒进嘴里，一手把他拉进怀里，嘴对嘴把苦涩的液体喂了过去。他立刻张开嘴，贪婪地软在对方身上，抱住男人的脖子，酒液顺着下巴流进脖子，无知无觉地把舌头伸进对方的嘴里，被对方反应猛烈地吮住，在深吻中发出本能的呜咽。  
男人喉咙里发出一声满足的叹息。虽然并没对当下的情况有多么乐见，但他不得不承认，怀里人喝醉了的样子异常可爱。酒精把他平日有意压抑和无意察觉到过的生动娇蛮放大了数倍，一切反应都更加直接，自然，甚至主动，相比起清醒时对别人歹念毫无防备的样子，他更喜欢他近似回归本能撒娇幼稚的笨拙模样，就像这会儿被他亲得要喘不上气了，忍了一个多月的眼泪竟然就这么掉下来了，抽抽噎噎在他怀里呜咽起来：“不，不亲了，不……”  
男人忙喘着粗气离开一点，怀里的人眼泪扑簌簌掉了几串，又抽着鼻子凑了上去：“亲亲……”  
一定是被小醉鬼传染了，男人想，他也开始上头了。人被他抱到床上，衣服胡乱脱掉，从细白的脖颈一路缠绵不舍地亲到腰窝，相比第一次被压在床上时纤瘦了不少、也结实了不少的身体依旧弹软，嫩白，散发着熟悉而好闻的体香，也如他所愿保留着对性爱生疏的应对和天赋一样的敏感，被他抱在怀里亲着，揉弄着，叫声慌乱带着抽泣的水汽，两条腿并在一起不敢放开：“呜……我、你、我不……”  
男人根本不管他，裤子也发力扯下去，乖巧的平角内裤包裹住线条流畅的腰，掌心有些粗糙地大手抚摸过内裤边缘，探入，揉上弧度圆润的臀部，惹得他浑身打颤，想逃，又不知道要往哪逃，笨得要命。哪还有拍内裤广告时那副平静自然的样子，更没了在舞台上风情万种塌腰翘屁股时好整以暇的娴熟，整个人从上到下红透，害羞得像是快要死过去了。男人因那些时刻而深埋的妒意和耿耿于怀忽然就被安抚了，他低头咬着内裤边扯开，半勃的干净那根露出来，他爱怜地在头部吻了吻，将之含进了嘴里。  
给醉鬼口交是没什么成就感的。饶是身下没什么抵抗力的人也很难完全兴奋，但大概隐隐约约的羞耻对他刺激更强烈，他两条腿蹬在男人身侧，脚趾蜷缩着抓着床单，呻吟断断续续又难耐，实在忍不住了就抬脚蹬到他的肩上，大喘着气，还要无力地拒绝酒后乱性：“不、不行，不继续，了……”  
好乖。男人愉悦地吐出他的东西，侧头亲他大腿根，趁身下人明显松弛下来，伸手去扩张他身后的洞口。  
洞口神经分布没那么敏感，对方皱着眉头有些迟钝地被他弄了半天，开始喊不舒服，又要去蹬他。他握住对方的小腿，顺势将身下人的腿又扯开几分，按在腰两侧，低头吻他下巴压制住他的身体，手上扶着硬挺的肉茎，力道坚定地插了进去。  
“不行……”身下的人小声抽着鼻子哭起来，哭得很伤心，脸埋在他肩膀处，哭得整张脸都湿哒哒的。他心又软了，血液里的暴虐因子却沸腾着和翻滚的酒精搅到一起，让他下面重重撞了两下，把怀里的人撞出了一声尖叫。  
他太久没拥抱这具身体，热烈的想念令他很难分出精力去克制疼惜，身体本能先一步理智整根没入身下的身体，贪图捕捉住柔软温热用力吸附住他的快感，以回馈倾泻同样爱意的力道结结实实顶弄起来。他抱住身下人的两条小腿，俯身迷恋地亲吻他的身体，又去亲吻他的眼泪，亲吻他被干到失神只微微张着的红唇，太久了，好多次近在咫尺，他的目光滚烫到能把人烫出个洞；甚至有几次他们擦肩而过，对方或懵懂或专注地迎着他走过去，丝毫察觉不到他在那一瞬间手臂肌肉的绷紧；最过分的一次，他伪装成换装助理帮他换衣服，他满身大汗，累得几近脱离，任由男人把他半滑到肩上的连体衣脱下来，用毛巾擦拭他胸口腹部的汗水，完全不知道差一点，只差一点，他就被男人按到桌上，捂住他的嘴不让他发出声，从背后插进去，把他刚跳完舞还发着热的身体肏开肏到瘫软，再把他扶起来，穿好衣服，让他软着腿打着颤含着汁水装作若无其事出去继续表演——  
他当然没有做。尽管他绝对算不上什么正人君子，但对他的性欲，是排在占有欲之后的东西；占有欲滋生的前提，是他需要一个完整，自由，遥不可及，不被摧毁的，不属于他的爱人。  
男人粗长的阴茎野蛮地撞开他紧致的肉穴，毫不留情地侵犯过肠道内每一寸领土，硕大坚硬的头部每多久就寻到了他的敏感点，每戳到一次都惹得他瑟缩着抖动。他的眼泪也流得断断续续的，更多的力气用来喘息，酒精顺着毛孔和汗液、体液蒸发出来后，快感也逐步攀升明晰，呻吟得细声细气的，无意识缩着后穴去绞男人的肉棒，被更凶更狠地破开就呜咽出声：“太、太快了，慢、慢一点……”  
“叫老公。”男人用嘴唇和牙关揉他的耳朵，他舒服得腿都夹起来了，身体里涌出一股股湿热的淫水，暖融融裹着身体里粗硬肆虐的那根，因为过于湿滑不小心掉了出来，很快又重新捅了进去，一阵快速颠弄让他前面都抽搐着射出了一点，胡乱地抱住男人肩背，意乱情迷乖乖叫起来：“老公，老公，想射了，哥哥……”  
“哥哥……快点，要射了，哥哥……”  
他哭叫着夹紧屁股里的阴茎，两瓣小巧的臀肉被撞得黏糊糊泛红，淫液从小腹，到会阴处，到臀缝和洞口湿污一片，狼狈不堪，硬起来的前端贴着小腹被反复摩擦抚慰，后穴快感一层一层堆积，整个屁股到后背都舒服得轻飘飘，快要失去知觉；可是要射出来的感觉一直在持续，带着他从高潮的海洋里始终攀升难以下来，等他模糊意识到那时什么的时候，尿液混合着精液一齐涌出性器，两种终于释放的强烈快意冲击得他大脑一片空白，小腹痉挛地仰着头流着眼泪，好半天，好半天瘫软地夺回一点意识，是男人捞过什么东西在他下体擦了擦，擦去那片温暖的水渍，低头温柔地亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，和他控制不住起伏的胸口。  
他后面依旧可怜兮兮地含着男人的凶器，甚至因为高潮而含得更紧了，男人粗喘着，身上的汗滴到了他身上。他耐心地安抚他好一阵，把他无力的身体翻了过去，两手撑在他的身侧，再度凶狠地抽插起来。  
未消散的快感迅速重新被唤醒，他难受地呻吟扭动，却控制不住腿张得更开去承接对方的顶弄，柔嫩的腿根皮肤也好像被对方的皮肤疼爱过、有了知觉一般，贴到对方坚硬的大腿时就贪恋地心口一颤，不自觉地沉下腰，主动抬着屁股去吞对方的阴茎；插得深了他便咬着拳头小高潮一次，前面颤颤巍巍流出一点，没等缓过来后面又再度被撞进床铺里。困意一直沉沉地在头顶打转，前所未有的昏沉和舒适包围他的全身，可意外地，竟然在这会儿恢复了一点清醒，手摩挲着摸到了男人的手，握住，又挣扎着想转头去看他的脸，被男人一把按住脖颈按下去，粗糙的吻热情地流连辗转过他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，带点笑意的低沉声音伴随着有规律的顶弄灌进他的耳朵：“看什么？用里面记住我。”  
你醒来时，不需要记住谁的脸。  
男人在外面射了一次，射了很久。射完抱着他亲了一会儿，没管他快要睡着了，又插了进去。他只睡着了一下，就又被哼哼着干醒了，身体主动追寻着快感要抱抱，要亲亲，要男人多摸摸他才安心，乖巧地缩在对方怀里被插穴；小洞都合不拢了，里面的淫水混合着精液流得到处都是，可是只要男人一捅进去就能堵得严严实实，完全封住给了他极其混乱的安全感，用脚后跟勾着男人的腰哭哭啼啼地不让他拔出去。男人问他知不知道自己在说什么，他摇着头，又点头，醉醺醺又痴痴的样子小心翼翼的，又很任性，小声喃喃哽咽着，老公，你是我老公吗。你喜欢我吗？  
男人握着他的腰，在一阵重复失控的撞击中又射了，这次全射在了他里面。他被吻得睁不开眼睛，睫毛湿润地颤抖着，身体也颤抖着，整个小腹和下体全都是流出来射出来的东西，动也不敢动，两只手无助地抓着男人的肩膀。  
男人抱着他，射完也没有拔出去。两个人连在一起时间太长了，终于停下来的拥抱让他急促的呼吸慢慢逐渐平稳，很快就又一副要睡过去了的样子。  
他真的醉得太厉害了。他从来也没这么醉过。不善言辞的人伤心起来总是让人觉得会格外伤心，就像，男人闭上眼睛，心想。就像此时一切都要结束了，上一秒再多的满足也无法让接下即将预见的失落不那么失落。  
但是，还会有下一次的。  
不会就这样结束的。  
“我爱你。”男人吻了吻他湿漉漉蹙眉熟睡的侧脸，很温柔，“快乐点。”

他动作很轻地帮他简单清理干净，又整理了房间，把冰箱里还藏着的几瓶酒都开瓶倒掉。黎明将至，他站在窗边看着他抽了根烟，对方睡得很沉，他昨天混着喝了不少酒，又哭又射耗费了许多体力，这一觉能睡到下午。  
床头一个小复古收音机在方才做爱的时候被扫到了床底，这会儿忽然刺啦刺啦信号微弱地响起来。男人俯身去找，找半天才找到，不知道收到哪家晨间电台，在小声地播放一首七八年前的老歌。过去让它过去，来不及，从头喜欢你。  
男人走之前，俯身帮床上的人掖了掖被角。

END


End file.
